Numbered
by SummerStarWatcher
Summary: Tony and Ziva's relationship explored through a series of short, numbered stand-alone oneshots. Warning: probably a lot of fluff in the future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be a story of numbered chapters, short little oneshots. Will continue until I get tired of it. At this point, I'm not going to promise chronological chapters, or even chapters that go in the correct numerical order. We'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy, please R&R (you know how much fun it is to read reviews).

Love,

~Star

XXXXX

1.

From first glance, the very first, he had been drawn to this strong, proud woman.

Her sharp wit, quick smile, and teasing manner were more alluring than the most blatantly sexual woman in a bar. His mind, and imagination, were immediately captured by her, and he would remain her captive for years and years to come.

For now, though, all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss those smiling lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Two sugars.

That was how he liked his coffee. Two sugars, one cream.

Not something she would typically notice, true, but that's how she was with him. She remembered every detail of his life that he shared with them, and many that he did not share, whether she liked it or not.

That's just how she was with him.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Three times. Three times he said it, that was all.

Once they were under cover, pretending they were a married couple. He said it to keep their covers in place, looking into her eyes like a lover.

She didn't feel like someone else when he said it, and neither did he.

The second time was in the middle of the night. They were all tired, had been up for hours on end, and she came in bearing enough caffeine for an army. He looked up at her with bleary eyes and heartfelt gratitude, and she was never more content to work all night long as long as he was at the desk across from her.

The third time, the last time, was the most meaningful.

It was also spoiled right after the words came out of his mouth.

It was his last grasp at a goodbye right before she went back to Israel, and it worked. No matter how hard she tried, whatever (whoever) she distracted herself with, she kept coming back to those last few muttered words: "Don't forget, I love you. McGee loves you, Abby Loves, you and Gibbs loves you. Don't forget us, and don't ever leave us behind. Please."


	4. Chapter 4

4. Four flowers were on her desk when she returned.

It was her birthday, but she hadn't thought any of the team had remembered. Yet there they were, big and luscious and bright, laying in almost carefully scattered disarray across the papers on her desk.

And there he was, sitting across from her, conspicuously silent about the sudden arrival of the flowers.

She smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

5. "For the last time," she said exasperatedly, "You need to stop this."

He looked up at her, eyes blurred and features relaxed from the drink. "You're really pretty, you know that?" he slurred, clumsily reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek. "I should tell you that more often, because it's always true. Why don't I tell you that more?" he whispered, retracting his hand and beginning to frown. "Why don't I tell people these things before they go away, why don't I keep people from going away, why can't I help…"

She sighed and sat down next to him, giving herself a sip of alcohol from the open bottle. "Tony. This is the fifth time I've found you like this."

He glanced back at her, confusion on his face. "Why are you here? Why are you at my house with me?"

"Because I'm worried about you. Jenny's death was not your fault. You are paying penance for a crime you did not commit and I'm really, really worried. Five times I've found you, drunk and upset, and you're leaving tomorrow and I want you to promise me that you'll stop this because I can't help you any more."

He kept looking at her for a moment before speaking. "Well, you're very pretty, so I guess I'll agree. No more drinking. For you." He got unsteadily up to put the bottle away.

She heaved a sigh of relief, and of regret.

He was leaving anyway, and there was nothing she could do about that.


	6. Chapter 6

6. He asked her six times before she finally said yes.

The first time, she thought he was joking, and replied in a similar manner.

He wasn't.

The second time she looked at him warily, certain that she was just the next in a long line of girls he was forever hitting on.

She wasn't.

The third time she thought he was asking someone else. She ignored him completely and went about her business.

He meant her.

The fourth time, she thought he was asking her as a friend. She knew by then that 'friends' would never be enough for her, and so told him that she already had her eye on someone.

She meant him.

The fifth time she was busy. She gave her sincere apologies.

That night, neither of them was happy.

The sixth time, though, it happened. And it was perfect. How could it not be, after years of build up?

That night was the best night of their lives.

Until later.


End file.
